Horror Art Online: Thousands
by ultraatari
Summary: Eyes begin to form everywhere to observe the growing tensions between Sinon and Asuna. That's really it...


Siguha and Sinon wait to see if anyone else will sign on. Kirito and Asuna do but are still arguing. Siguha groans.

"Oh my GOOOOD these two have been at it all day! I figured once they signed on they'd be over it!"

"Well maaaybe Kirito should ask SINON how she feels! Seeing as he can't shut up about her!"

"Since when was mentioning our friends a crime Asuna?! You're being extremely paranoid and jealous and I don't like it."

"Since you guys gamed together all of a sudden you two are such buddies. And guess what Kirito? No girl wants to hear about some OTHER girl while you're on a date! Are you that dense?!"

'I wasn't trying to make you insecure Asuna l..."

"I don't care what you were trying to do and I am not insecure. I just think if you got the hots for Sinon maybe you should grow a pair and just say so! I can take a hint Kirito!"

"Theres no hint Asuna. You know we're just friends. Besides do you really think I could feel about anyone that way I do you?"

"Oh yeah try to butter up now. Wouldn't want to look like a cement block jackass in front of SINON now would you?"

"Maybe I should go..."

"Oh no Sinon. You're staying right here and you're going to tell me just what the hell you two have been up too..."

"Nothing!"

Kirito sees out of the corner eyes form upon the hookah vase and table. As if all sorts of peering eyes are observing this.

"Ehhh girls..."

"Hush Kirito. So SINON... if nothing went on than tell me why you and Kirito spent the whole day on a raid together and didn't even think to message me? Maybe I wanted to play HMMM?"

"You were busy..."

"That never stopped you before."

More eyes form.

"Asuna..."

"Shut up Kirito. Sinon can defend herself."

Siguha begins to notice the eyes too.

"Kirito do you see the eyes?"

"I do...Asuna and Sinon are so distracted they don't. I don't think they're monster encounters, but it's kinda strange this be some creepy skin when the hookah lounge was otherwise impervious too..."

"Come-on do you really believe that? We murdered how many NPCs? Correction: YOU murdered..."

Kirito squints his eyes at Siguha

"Rub it in why don't you?"

Andrew signs in

"Hey guys what's uuuup..."

Andrew sees Asuna yelling at Sinon and eyes all over the tables, hookahs, etc.

"I'll just see myself out..."

Siguha runs toward Andrew pressing her boobs up against his chest.

"Oh Andrew save me from the scary eyeballs!"

"God damn it... Kirito"

"Hey you're the one who thought it was a good idea to date my sister."

"Not that. The eyes...what's with"

"Oh that. I don't know..."

Andrew yells at Asuna and Sinon

"Hey you two! Whatever little teenage drama bullshit you got going can wait...look around you."

They do and notice eyes staring at them everywhere. Sinon kind of gasps and Asuna just seems grossed out.

Kirito walks up to Andrew

"What do you think we should do?"

"I say we just wreck the whole God damn lounge until there isn't an eyeball left to watch us..."

There's a voice in the back snarling "Did somebody mention arson against my hookah lounge?!"

Andrew and Kirito's lips tighten up and sweat as they realize the barkeep is one of those secret bosses there is no clear strategy to beating.

Asuna grabs a hose.

"Well I'm not sticking around here having prying eyes all over me. I'm sure that's what Sinon wants... I'm going to that water dungeon myself."

Kirito runs over to Asuna.

"Asuna come-on..."

She inhales than exhales a portal and jumps after her. Andrew sighs and goes too. Siguha tells Sinon she should come as well so all of them follow. As they teleport through Asuna stands there with her arms crossed.

"Good... I was hoping Sinon would join us."

Sinon gets a warning message that a player has just declared themselves hostile. Sinon makes a goofy surprised face and her Ugandan Knuckles makes klocking noises.

"The first thing imma do is get rid of that thing..."

"Oh no you're not!"

Sinon deeply inhales and get into a fighting stance. The song ten thousand fists by disturbed begins to play as she makes a run toward it. Sinon quickly pulls out her dual pistols and starts firing but Asuna deflects them with her new rapier.

Kirito looks on in shock

"Wait... you can parry projectiles?! Sense when?!"

Andrew looks at him

"It's tough but doable. That's why I use big ass axes to kind of take precedent over a shield... the reaction time Asuna would have too manuever though for a tiny little rapier though... that just ain't right."

She impales the Ugandan Knuckles right through the stomach. It does it's goofy grin and spits on her face. Asuna has the most annoyed look ever and the Ugandan Knuckles is destroyed. Sinon runs toward it but it's too late.

"Knuckles!!!"

Kirito goes to move forward but Asuna points her rapier at him.

"Stay out of this Kirito..."

"Come-on Asuna. that was out of line... You knew how much that Knuckles meant to her. You're just being a bully now."

Sinon wipes her eyes.

"It's fine Kirito... If Asuna wants it to be like that than fine." From behind Sinon puts back one of her hand guns for another, this one is gold plated. Siguha looks perplexed.

"Wait...a golden gun?"

Andrew mutters "awww shit. ASUNA BE CAREFUL. Golden guns are pk exclusive items. If you die from that you ain't coming back. You have to roll up a new character!"

"What?!"

Sinon shoots and not expecting it Asuna gets shot right in the leg. A sharp pain is felt as she flinches and it takes a good chunk out of her health bar too.

Sinon puts the gun up to her face and gets ready another shot.

"I'm not gonna let you walk all over me anymore you self righteous cunt."

Kirito tries to reason with then.

"Sinon we will get you another Knuckles. Asuna, just apologize! This isn't worth starting back at level 1 over!"

"I'm not quitting. Maybe you're gonna have to make a choice Kirito."

Kirito gulps a bit and Andrew makes a meme face "OOOOH! Kirito done did it now!"

"Shut up! you were gonna be a bad guy just like.. two sessions ago!"

Asuna runs at Sinon again, Sinon pulls back and shoots hitting her in the shoulder. Sinon falls to her knees and one clear shot could probably end the fight. Her hand shakes a little but as she squeezes the trigger Siguha casts a holy flash spell that blinds Sinon temporarily causing her to miss. Everyone squints trying to cover their eyes from the glare and when the light dissipates Siguha is helping up Asuna.

Sinon begins to cry.

"See?! You guys always take Asuna's side! She had no right to kill Knuckles! She was the one that started this fight!"

Siguha looks over at Sinon like a stern sister

"I'm not saying what Asuna did is right. Trust me she's gonna hear about it from me too...but I'm not just gonna stand around and watch you waste all the work she's put in eitger"

Everyone is quiet for a moment and Andrew mutters "I kinda was..." Kirito follows "Yeah me too."

"Well that's because YOU TWO are a bunch immature dude bros who just think everything is so damn funny! You're more alike than you realize and you're immature!"

Kirito whispers too Andrew

"Doesn't it freak you out my sister is attracted to me?"

"Kirito you know how many girlfriends ive had? Trust me. This shit is a cake walk..."

Siguha makes a disgruntled muffle. Sinon puts her gun away and begins to walk away. Siguha walks the other way with Asuna and Kirito says "hey where you all going?"

Asuna says to Kirito

"What I said still applies Kirito. YOU need to make a choice. This fight isn't over, we're just being adults about it."

Andrew crosses his arms and looks away

"Yeah, adults put all the pressure on one dude whose completely oblivious...ACTUALLY YOU KNOW WHAT? That is what adults do. Fuck my job..."

Kirito scratches his head trying to think of something to say but they just sign out.

"Aww Jesus Andrew what am I gonna do?"

"That's up to you man. I learned early on in this game our decisions are all our own. We exist indivisibly of others. Despite how they, and everyone are gonna pressure you into believing you have some sort of moral responsibiltiy to them and to yourself. You don't. There are no eyes watching you. You and only you are Kirito. You exist alone, as an island, and only you have to live with the consequences of your choices so fuck what they think. You do you..."

"Wow Andrew. That was...kinda deep."

"Yeah I picked up some Nietzsche at the library while I was going through my would be bad guy phase.. Anyway were you thinking what I was thinking when Siguha called us dude bros?!"

"You know it buddy!"

Andrew and Kirito are walking around a trap filled dungeon dressed as Mario and Luigi singing the old rap song hooked on the brothers from the 90s cartoon The Super Mario Brothers super show.


End file.
